


Harry's Over the Top Valentine's Day Gift

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Severus doesn't care much for Valentine's day. Harry loves each holiday. He knew he'd convince his husband and had come up with three of the best gifts that would leave his husband speechless, and it did.





	Harry's Over the Top Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



“Happy Valentine's day!” Harry yelled through the house. Severus let out a groan.

“You mean this socially expected holiday do be romantic with your significant other? No thank you,” Severus said.

“But, Love, I did things for you,” Harry Potter looking at his husband. His husband didn't like holidays too much but Harry loved them all and wanted to celebrate them all. He gave a pouty face to his husband and his green eyes were vibrant.

“Fine,” Severus grumbled. “What did you do and why couldn't you have done it on any other day ever. I rather avoid the mass population who feels obligated to give gifts of useless meaning.”

“Hm, well you see.” Harry shifted foot to foot. It didn't help with Severus glared at him. “Just follow me,” Harry said grabbing Severus's arm and dragging him down stairs with excitement he could barely contain. Before entering the library Harry asked Severus to close his eyes.

“Why must I do this?” Severus asked but closed his eyes. His husband's excitement was sweet and he couldn't help but smile as much as he tried to hide it.

“Because it is supposed to be a surprise.” Harry opened the door to their library and stopping a few feet away from the middle of it. “Okay, you can open them now.”

Severus's eyes opened and he let out an almost inaudible gasp. The library which used to be books stacked everywhere and books shoved on shelves. Harry just spent a lot of time on it as the room was almost three times the size as it used to be and each book had a place. He looked closer and saw that it was organised by subject followed by alphabetized. The walls which used to be a flaky yellow as they had no energy to do work in the library between their everyday lives was now a dark purple. The few chairs in there were replaced by comfortable armchairs and a couch. There was now a table that had a few chairs around it should on do research. In the center it looks like there was a makeshift picnic with blankets and pillows along with a picnic basket which he knew Harry had prepared items in it. He looked at the books sitting along the side suspiciously.

“So you like it?” Harry asked sifting foot to foot.

“I love it, when did you find time for this?” Severus asked in awe looking at his husband.

“My insomnia,” Harry said. “Now come and sit, I made us lunch.” Harry helped Severus onto the blankets on the floor. His smile to his husband was bright as ever and he was glad he was able to make his husband speechless. He saw Severus eye the books suspiciously. He rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics. He opened the basket and served two meals. It consists of chicken tenders, pudding, breakfast sausages, and salad. “Sorry it's not grand but I'll make up for it with desert.”

“It's wonderful, Harry,” Severus said with a smile. He could see the thought his husband put into it. Harry gave him a smile. Severus was shocked when Harry waved his wand and music came on. Harry gave him a smile. Severus rolled his eyes at the music. While he didn't holiday Harry always went overboard and it was sweet.

“I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, are you working on any new projects?” Harry asked.

“I finished a few, and as you know I've been running the owl order store. Orders have been coming in regularly.”

“Oh, what kind of projects have you been working on?” While Harry would never be a fantastic brewer Severus loved potions and Harry loved hearing him talk about it.

“I think I have finally found something to cure the Longbottoms, I've been trying to find something to cure the insanity of that house elf of yours because the mutt didn't want it, and I finally created the male pregnancy potion and I plan on sending it to the mutts.” Harry beamed at him. 

“That’s wonderful!” Harry said happily.

“I also finished something for you,” Severus said. “It wasn't new but it took me a while to find the potion and brew it.” He pulled out a vial. “I know how frustrated you are with your glasses so this should fix it permanently.” It was all worth it when Harry beamed at him.

“Thank you!” Harry launched himself at Severus for a hug and their plates barely survived the sudden movement and excitement of Harry.

“Now, what about you? What have you been doing at the ministry?” Severus asked.

“I have been consulting with Hermione and it's part of your third surprise. I know you've been complaining about too many annoying owl orders about simple things and that you were thinking of expanding but you didn't want to interact with strangers. I have managed to purchase a store in Diagon Alley and if you're okay with it I can run the potions shop there for you. I trust your brewing and I don't mind people too much. I have quit my job in the Auroras much to the happiness of Hermione. It wasn't like we needed the money I was just bored and I got tired of the chasing down bad wizards. I've done enough of it in my life, that's for sure.” Harry looked away briefly not sure how his husband would take the news.

“Once I see the building I'm sure I'll be able to help you set it up. Have you thought of a name?” 

“I wasn't sure. But I was thinking maybe Hedwig's Dittany.” Harry looked away shyly. After the war and when him and Severus got together his beloved familiar had taken a liking to Severus and it seemed as his husband had some sort of familiar bond with her too. He didn't want to use his name for the obvious publicity it would create.

“I suppose that's an acceptable name, now what is this second surprise you have for me?” Severus asked looking at Harry suspiciously. 

“I have been working on translating a few potions books from Parseltongue for you. I had to have hermione make sure it wasn't written in Parseltongue still.” Harry handed over the books with a hopeful smile.

“This is wonderful, Harry. How long did this take you?” Severus asked.

“Longer than I care to admit.” Severus rolled his eyes knowing it meant longer than he should have spent in it. He wasn't surprised that Hermione helped him at all and was proud of his husband.

“So what did you make for dessert?” Severus asked.

“Fudge, chocolate covered strawberries, and chocolate roses,” Harry said with a large smile. He handed a red chocolate rose to Severus who gave an eye roll but his smile was hard to miss.

Severus grabbed the rose with a smile. “You go overboard every year but I think you've outdone yourself now. What are you going to do next year?”

“I'll come up with something, don't worry about it.”

○○○○

“Right next to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, how did you manage that?” Severus asked as they entered the shop.

“Wasn't too hard, I figured this would be the most ideal location. As parents drop their kids off they can come over here to get more practical stuff. Fred and George encouraged the idea. They also once again asked if you'd help them with their potions.” Harry looked around the plain shop but smiled. It would be perfect for what they wanted. On the second floor it had a small living room with a kitchen and a bathroom with a connected Floo so he could travel to and from home without any issues. There was a perch behind the counter with a food and water dish for Hedwig. They had to get a second and third owl for the owl orders because Hedwig couldn't manage them on her own despite how hard she tried. Lily and Albus (their other owls) love Hedwig and they pushed themselves just as far. Lily didn't like Harry too much and preferred Severus and Albus was just a stubborn bird but they were both great at their jobs. Harry thought about adding a perch for them too but he decided against it. If he had to he could. 

“Maybe we could sell ingredients on the first floor? We have the potions for this floor. If I remember correctly you never had problems being able to store ingredients with issue. You have always had a knack for finding the best.”

“This is your store, Love, I'm just running it so you don't have to interact with idiots. There is even a potions lab down stairs,” Harry said with a smile.

“You didn't tell me that! We have to go see it now,” Severus dragged Harry downstairs and Harry smiled. Just like his husband to check out the potions lab first. He might've not mentioned that so his husband would actually look around the store.” “Harry,” Severus said in awe. “This is even more advanced than the one I have at home.”

“I thought it was time for an upgrade and well if you wanted to brew here I wouldn't be opposed. That way we can work together and you don't have to deal with idiots.” Harry looked up the stairs at the back window. He had set up a table and two perches for Lily and Albus should Severus decide to work from the shop. The window so the birds had no issues entering or leaving. There was a small garden out back he had yet to mention to his husband. He had Neville help him create it and his friend had charmed the area so it was like a greenhouse and none of the plants should have any problems. It was large and Harry suspected who ever owned this place before him had an undetectable extension charm on the garden as Neville said he had so much room and went crazy and planted everything he could think of. Even some of the more rare plants. Harry planned to pay Neville to come out to the shop once a month to check on the plants and Harry had allowed his friend to plant whatever he wanted.

“Harry, you have that look. What else did you do?” Severus asked suspiciously. Harry tried giving an innocent look.

“I had Neville help me with this part, it is cheaper in the long run and any money we would've had to use on ingredients I plan on giving him to help the garden. Of course we'll have to get some of the rarer ones still.” Harry didn't mention that he had placed some basilisk items in the ingredients cupboard. He had been busy this last month and it was all preparing for quitting his job and setting up everything for Valentine's day for his husband. 

“Next you're going to tell me Ron helped with something,” Severus said before looking at the garden. He dragged Harry outside with him to get a good look. “Harry, when did you do this? I'll have to thank Neville. Actually you know what when we are done here I'll go thank him in person for this,” Severus said. He looked around the garden. There were even some rarer plants from all over the world. This was like Christmas and his birthday combined. It would be too much for one holiday and to think Harry did this for one small unimportant holiday was more than enough.

“Well, Ron did help a bit. He helped me put some things together and is helping me with advertisement. Him working with the twins has done wonders with his business thinking and he helped a lot for things to consider.”

“This has to be a dream, no other conclusion.” Severus said. He looked around again before giving a firm nod.

“We'll work on setting the shop up later I have people to thank,” Severus said. He went next door followed by Harry.

“Severus? I didn't expect you to ever set a foot in here,” Fred said from behind the counter.

“Where are your brothers? The ones who work and live here I mean?” Severus asked.

“George is upstairs along with Ron. Be warned Draco is over.” Severus nodded.

“Perhaps you can ask them to come down? I wish to speak to all of you,” Severus said. Fred nodded and called his brothers down. Draco was following behind Ron hanging off him as that wasn't a new sight. Fred and George were just waiting for the blonde to finally move in. 

“Oh his, Severus. What did you need Fred?” Ron asked. Fred looked over to Severus.

“I wanted to thank the three of you as I realised you helped Harry with my surprises. As a gift I will help you with potions and even offer to sell a small portion at our shop. Harry decided to call it Hedwig's Dittany. Now if you excuse us I have a few more people to meet with.” The three redheads stared in shock wondering if that did indeed happen. They've been trying to get Severus to help them with potions for years. It was George who started laughing at the oddness of it.

○○○○

Severus and Harry apparate to Hogwarts to speak to Hermione and Neville. Neville was the Herbology professor and Hermione was the business and politics professor. Anyone who's had any plans of going in the ministry or opening their own shop had taken classes with Hermione. She teaching both subjects. They made their way to the greenhouse first Severus knowing he'd find Neville.

“Hello, Harry, Severus,” Neville greeted. “What brings you to Hogwarts?”

“I wanted to thank you for the garden at the store. It's amazing and if there is anything I can do to help let me know. I'm off to find Hermione now,” Severus said walking away. Harry gave his friend a smile before following his husband who he was sure was going to thank Hermione and offer something in return. Harry decided it was indeed a very good Valentine's day and he didn't know what he'd do next year to top this.


End file.
